The Voyager Collective
by borgdronewannabe
Summary: Seven of Nine attempts to assimilate Voyager in a plan to take over the Universe. This is my first FanFic Please read and review.


The Voyager Collective

**Disclamer: I do not own Star Trek Voyager, or related characters. I only own this story that takes place in an alternate universe (AU).**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1

The cargo bay was empty except for the two former borg drones recharging in their alcoves. The computer anounced that the recharge cycle was complete. Both Seven and Icheb awoke and left their alcoves. "Icheb, go to Astrometrics, I'll join you shortly." Seven ordered.

"Seven is there anything I could help you with? Maybe I should stay here."

"No I'll be fine. Now go to Astrometrics, I'll join you shortly." Icheb left and Seven walked over to the display console in the cargo bay. Seven accessed her special file, and read through it again. _'The only problem with my plan now is Icheb. If I can find out a way to get rid of that virus I'll be able to complete my plan for this ship.The problem is that he naturally creates that damned virus. To get rid of that problem I'll need the Doctor to alter his DNA, or create a vaccine for the virus. To do that, I'll need B'Lanna's help in reprograming the Doctor. I'll have to assimilate her to get her help. I'll need to get her alone long enough to effect her assimilation. To do that, I'll need to cause a problem in astrometrics so that she and I can repair it. That will be the time I need. I'll use these new nanoprobes to effect her assimilation. That way she'll be under my control, but no one else will know of her assimilation.' _Seven thought to her self. _'I'd better get to astrometrics before Icheb suspects something.' _Seven sealed the file again and left for astrometrics. _'I'll wait for Icheb to leave for his academy classes then I'll damage astrometrics. Then B'Lanna'll be mine.' _Seven walked into astrometrics and saw Icheb working. "Icheb when is your first academy class?" Seven asked.

"I've got matrial arts class with Tuvok in twenty minutes." Icheb answered.

_'Good, that will give me enough time.' _Seven thought. Seven started working and waited the twenty minutes. Icheb left for his class, and Seven saw her chance. Seven caused the system to have an overload. When the overload blew the systems, Seven tapped her comm badge. "Seven to B'Lanna there has been an overload in Astrometrics, I need your assistance in repairing it."

"I'll be right there, Seven." B'Lanna responded. B'lanna grabbed an engineering kit and left B'lanna arrived in Astrometrics and started to get to work. "What happened here." B'lanna asked as she started to work on the system.

"I don't know" Seven lied. "The system just malfunctioned." Seven extended her assimilation tubules and injected the nanoprobes into B'lanna's neck.

"Seven, what the hell..." B'lanna started to say.

"B'lanna, be quiet. Soon you'll be assimilated. I have always said that Voyager was my collective. Now I'm making it true with your help."

"We'll resist. You can't win."

"I will succeed. No one will know until its too late. You are the first to be assimilated with my new probes. You will be a new stealth drone. You will be mine to control, however with no outward signs of your assimilation no one will know what happened here."

"Why?"

"With this ship's assimilation, I'll succeed where the Borg have failed. The Alpha Quadrent will fall and become one with me. Then I'll take on the Borg Queen, kill her, and merge with her drones. After that all of the galaxy will be one with me. I'll rule the universe forever." B'Lanna felt her humanity slip away as the probes finished her assimilation. B'Lanna stood up at attention awaiting her orders. "You're new designation is 1 of 5. You will still answer to B'Lanna around the rest of the crew, until they are on with us. You also have a series of personality files stored in your hard drive. When activated, those files will instruct you on how to act as B'Lanna, only I can switch you between those modes. Understand?"

"Affirmative."

"Switch To B'Lanna Mode."

"Affirmative." B'Lanna answered coldly. "Mode switched." B'Lanna continued with emotion.

"B'Lanna, when will you next check the Doctor's programming?"

"In five hours."

"If he is alone, I want you to reprogram him to be loyal to me only, however he must also act as if no change to his programming has been done. Also later tonight, you are to assimilate your husband Tom."

"Affirmative."

"Now complete the repairs to Astrometrics before anyone suspects something." B'Lanna started working on the repairs and soon completed them, afterward she returned to Engineering. _'Excellent my plan is starting perfectly. This ship will be drones before long then when we get home, the Alpha Quadrent will fall too.' _Seven thought as she returned to her work. Several Hours later, Icheb returned to Astrometrics. "Hello, Icheb. How was class today?"

"I'll be ready for an assignment to Starfleet when we get back if we take much longer."

"That's good to know, Icheb. I'm glad to hear that." Seven said and thought _'You will make an excellent drone when I can deal with that virus.'_

Meanwhile, B'Lanna entered Sick Bay and saw the Doctor standing there. "Hey, Doc, it's time for me to check your programming."

"Alright, B'Lanna."

"Computer, Deactivate EMH Program." The computer deactivated the Doctor before he could complain about the order. B'Lanna walked over to the console and altered the Doctor's program as ordered by Seven. When she completed the work she reactivated the Doctor.

"Please state the nature of your medical emergency."

"You will go to Cargo Bay Two and recieve your new instructions from the Queen."

"Understood." Doc walked over and retrieved his moble emitter. He transfered his program to the emitter and left for Cargo Bay 2. Seven was just finishing her shift in Astrometrics.

"Hey, Seven, I'm going to Sandrine's tonight. Wanna come?" Icheb asked.

"I can't I'm busy later. I'm working on a special project."

"Can I help?"

"I got it covered. I don't want to distract you from having any fun."

"Alright, Seven."

_'Besides when I'm done with you, you won't care about having fun ever again.' _Seven thought as she headed to Cargo Bay 2. Soon after she arrived, the doctor arrived. "Doc, you have studied the virus that Icheb creates correct?"

"Yes."

"Have you found a way to prevent him from generating that virus?"

"No."

"I want you to achieve one of two goals. Find a way to stop the virus from being generated, or find a cure for it. Otherwise, I won't be able to assimilate all of Voyager. Go and get started on it right away. When you are alone with one of my drones, that drone will identify itself with a drone designation."

"Understood. I'll start my investigation right now."

"One more thing, only work on this project while you are alone, otherwise keep the information sealed in a file to prevent anyone who has not been assimilated from finding out."

"I understand, my Queen." The Doctor left and headed back to Sick Bay to start his investigation. He was pleased to follow the instructions from his new Queen. He knew that her plan would succeed. _'All must join the new collective as drones and serve her. Icheb was the only real obstacle in her plan._ _I will not fail to complete my assignment.' _

Later that evening, Tom came in and met his wife B'Lanna. "Hello, Tom. How was your day?"

"There was nothing for me to do all day. I just sat there. How was your day?"

"Something exciting happened to me earlier today. Something I'd really like to share with you." B'Lanna stood up and walked over to Tom and started to kiss him. While they were kissing, B'Lanna extended her assimilation tubulars, and injected Tom in the neck. "Soon you'll be assimilated like me. After that, you'll serve the new Queen as I do. She'll guide and control you as she does me. Now we'll be connected even more than before, once you grow your communications node."

"But why?"

"The Queen will control all of the universe, and we'll help her by assimilating all, starting with the ones on this ship." That was the last thing B'Lanna told Tom. She sat down and watched as her husband sucumbed to the probes that she injected into him. Soon she felt his thoughts and knew that his assimilation was nearing completion.

TBC

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: This is clearly an Alternate Universe and takes place in the seventh season. I continue when I can.


End file.
